plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zomburbia
Zomburbia 'is a Herbal Assault map and the main setting of ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The plants have returned to their old home and they must reach Z Academy and crash the party, while the zombies are determined to defend it, to honor their new graduates from the university. Description It's that time of the year again. The next batch of fresh Zombie recruits are about to graduate, but the Plants have other plans for them...Hint: It involves toilet paper! Update history Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Starting defender playable bounds now in-line with the wall to avoid spawn camping *Fixed issue with forward attacker spawns not moving attackers closer to the objective after a period of time *Fixed missing Rose Turret in objective 5 *Made interactions during final Mini-Game longer to complete to make it harder for attacking team to win Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC *Adjusted plant and zombie spawns in Objectives 1, 2 & 6. *Re-positioned a Turret in objective 2 *Increased the difficulty of the minigame for attackers Trials of Gnomus DLC *Adjusted Capture Times for Objectives 1 & 2 November 2016 Patch *Objective 2 **Adjusted capture time *Objective 3 **Adjusted capture time Areas *Scientist's House *All-Star Mansion *Zombie Park *Stage *Academy *Graduation Party Scientist's House Plants The plants must go in through 4 places to enter Zomburbia. There are 2 breakable walls, an underground passage, and a main gate. Two giant Rocket Bots can be seen on top of the wall next to the gate because of the introduction. Defeat them quickly. Hiding behind the gate is a good strategy for snipers, as the zombies cannot pass the gate, as they will be out of bounds. Utilize the rooftops and sidelines to hit zombies in unexpected places. Zombies The huge area leading to the gate is perfect to take out recently spawned plants going through the middle. However, your team will likely need snipers on the house to protect against sideline attackers. All-Star Mansion Plants Like the previous objective, the rooftops will be your friends. Peashooters, Kernel Corns, and even Citrons can get on top of the mansion and snipe from there. Just like the Scientist's House, the objective is in the corner of a house. However, only Foot Soldiers, Super Brainz, and Imps with a bit of parkour will be able to get up there. Zombies Previously mentioned, only a few classes will be able to utilize the heights this time. Focus your attacks based on the teleporter location. Zombie Park Plants Attacking near their spawn is ideal, since there are many rocks barricading their way, and snipers will have difficulty vanquishing. Hide behind rocks, trees, or cages to hide from fire. Zombies This objective is hard to contain due to all the openings the plants can attack from. Get some up close and personal zombies to deal with the plants. Stage Plants Both teleporters will lead to different strategies, either by attacking from the front or the side. The house facing the stage is a good spot for plants, though beware, as you're easily seen and other zombies can get up there. There's another house to the side as well, though the same risks apply. Hide in or behind the floats for protection. Zombies The plants must navigate through a lot in order to get to the objective. Snipers are highly recommended. Finale At the end, the plants must infiltrate Z Academy and ruin their graduation party by throwing toilet paper, destroying monuments, ruining food etc. while the zombies must try to stop them from doing so. The win is decided by either the plants ruining or failing to ruin the party. Plants victory If the plants win, then the Zomboss statue that resembles Julius Caesar from Ancient Rome, covered in toilet paper, will explode. The zombies will be standing in the indented square, and the background wall for Z Academy, which says 'R.I.P. Z Academy' and resembles a tombstone, will topple down and crush the zombies, while the plants, who were in front of them on high ground, celebrate their victory as the sky turns back to normal and a rainbow appears. Zombies victory If the zombies win, the Z Academy will stay standing, while Dr. Zomboss gives a speech that appears to be motivational, judging by Zomboss' gestures, to the new cadets (the zombie players), who are standing in front of chairs. After that, planes fly overhead and it is revealed that Dr. Zomboss is standing on an Imp. The plants are not featured in this ending. Golden Gnome locations # This one is located in the Scientist's House area of the map. On the plant's side of the large wall, go to the right and find a house with large bushes in its garden. Behind one of the bushes is the Golden Gnome. # This one is located in the All-Star Mansion area of the map. Look for the Engineer's House (has metallic doors and tools above the garage door) on one of the streets. Behind the fence to the side of it is a button. Shoot it to trigger it. If triggered, the garage door of the Engineer's House will lower, revealing the Golden Gnome inside the garage. # This one is located in the Zombie Park area of the map. Look for the large lake to the right of the map. Look for the sewer opening in one of the walls. This will have the Golden Gnome inside. # This one is also located in the Zombie Park area of the map. Look for an open animal cage to the left of the cages. Inside the cage is the Golden Gnome inside a toolbox. # This one is located in the Stage area of the map. Look for the house with a doorway through it in its center near the exit to the Zombie Park. In the doorway to the left is a small patch of wall. Break the wall to reveal the Golden Gnome. # This one is located in the Graduation Party area of the map. Inside the Library area of the section is a mushroom button on one of the bookshelves. Shoot it to break open the wall and reveal a hidden room with the final Golden Gnome inside. Gallery Zomburbiastart.jpg|Gameplay Zomburbia Rendition.jpg|Zomburbia at the start of the game Zomburbia.png|Loading screen DrZombossGivingSpeech.jpg|Dr. Zomboss giving a speech in the animation after zombies have won the final objective Videos Trivia *The name is a portmanteau of "zombie" and "Suburbia." **This is likely based on the fact that the zombies captured Suburbia and renamed it. **It is also one of the early names of Plants vs. Zombies. *The start of the map is where the Sunflower is picked up from growing in Zomburbia by Crazy Dave during the intro to the game. *The spawn point for the plants appears to be the Player's House from the main series. *In the spawn point for the Plants, an overgrown version of Crazy Dave's flying RV can be found next to the house. *There are multiple fraternities in Objective 4. This is a list. **ABB (Alpha Beta Brainz) **BB (Bones Brigade) **CB (Coffin Breakers) **ZΣΣ (Zeta Sigma Sigma) **ZZZ (Zeta Zeta Zeta) **ΣΛΦ (Sigma Lamda Phi) **ΠΠΠ (Pi Pi Pi are lowercase however) **There is an Imp fraternity with a '''Φ symbol, a sideways Σ symbol and a backwards nine (Phi Gmias Enin) **Additionally, the company which makes the fraternities is called Z'ΦM '(Zeta Phi Mu). *Multiple references to Ancient Rome can be found in this map. **A large statue of Zomboss, made out of marble and resembling Julius Caesar, the first emperor of Rome, is one of the objectives for the plants to sabotage for the end minigame. He has a toga on, a laurel wreath on his head, and is looking at a brain. ***This statue can also be found in Time Park with a plaque that reads, "Zomboss Caesar." **A red flag parodying the official SPQR flag of the Roman Empire, with a Zombie Eagle and Latin words with a phrase about Zombies parodying the motto of Ancient Rome, can be found flying on top of the military building near the Academy capture point. ***This flag can be found in the Rome parts of the Seeds of Time and the Time Park maps, and in various places in the Colizeum map. *When the sky turns back to normal during a plant victory, it implies that the plants have reclaimed this part of Zomburbia. *A fountain with a seagull could be found that was identical to a Backyard Customization for the Zombies Base. **However, in a recent unknown update, the Seagull was removed from the version in Zomburbia. *The player can crash the game if the butter from Butter Barrage hits or explodes near enough to normally damage Zomboss or the helmet-less Imp that he is standing on in the ending animation for a Zombie Win. *The ships that fly overhead in the ending animation for a Zombie Win after Zomboss has finished speaking resemble the unknown flying machine that the Imp can be seen flying in the Official Reveal Trailer for Garden Warfare 2. **Z-Ship makes multiple other appearances in the game, from zombie posters to the actual box art for Garden Warfare 2, and can been seen flying around high in the sky on several maps such as the Backyard Battleground and Z-Tech Factory, just like Muir, albeit pilotless. *In the Zombie Park part of the map, there are multiple notable exhibits. **in a cage, there is a Stinky Goat. It is possible that it's a real Stinky Goat. **In a cage, there is a flock of seven zombie chickens and one zombie seagull **In the 'Petting Zoo' area, there are two exhibits; A Yeti Zombie reading a magazine while on the toilet with crates of ice and a giant spider, which is reading a book which resembles the Alamanac. It is possible that it is a real Yeti Zombie and not a robot **In a cage near the graveyard, there are three sleeping Imps. **In a cage near the entrance to the stage are two large scorpions with roadcones on their tails provided for safety **A large broken cage with crates of maple syrup, which possibly housed the Sasquatch. **In a cage, there are two giant bats. **In a terrarium with poop in it, there are three giant flies. **In an aquarium with a giant fake octopus tentacle in it, there is a large fish **In a cage, there is a giant beast with red eyes. It is possible that the creature is a dragon. *On the lawn of the Scientist's house, there are miniature Zombie Heal Stations which are used as sprinklers. *The houses of the four main zombie characters from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare can be seen before the Zombie Park. **Coincidentally, each house has some importance. ***Both the Scientist's house and the All-Star's mansion have a graveyard in front of them. ***The Engineer's house has a Golden Gnome inside the garage. ***The Foot Soldier's house can have a portal and three Crystal Guardians for Rose to build and summon. Category:Herbal Assault maps